


Heartache

by Panthersprite



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Developing Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, i have literally no idea how tags work im new at this, they both have no idea theyre crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthersprite/pseuds/Panthersprite
Summary: Her books always told her love happened all at once. That you would look into the others eyes and know right then and there.The books were wrong.Luz couldn’t say for sure when it happened, why it happened.But she did know something: Amity Blight was taking over her life.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	1. Red In The Face

From the day they met, Luz knew there was something special about the green haired witch. Something different than her other friends. Something special, important. Something… Something…

Something.

 _Something_ came walking around the corner and slammed right into Luz, sending them both flat on their butts with a heavy _oof_!

She shook her head and opened her eyes, meeting gazes with none other than Amity herself.

“Luz! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were there…”

Luz just smiled like she always did. This had to be, what, the third time they’ve done this?

“We really need to stop _bumping into each other_ like this, huh?” She said, giving a little teasing hand motion toward her friend.

Amity blushed and gave a small chuckle at the comment, rubbing sheepishly at her arm.

“Uh, ya...”

Oh.. That had been… cute.

Wait, _huh_?!

Luz shook the thought away and quickly gathered their books from the floor.

“Here, let me help!”

They both stood, books handed over with a quiet “thanks” from Amity.

A moment of silence followed as the witch brushed her hair behind her ear. Did she want to say something?

Luz opened her mouth, but she never got a chance to ask.

“I should get to class. Bye, Luz.”

And just as quickly as the witch had appeared, she was gone.

Luz watched her leave, a questionable hum coming from her throat.

When she turned to pick her own books up, she noticed a notebook still sitting on the ground. Amity’s notebook.

“Wait, Amity! Your note-“

Luz spun around, a hand waving in the air before she dropped it to her side.

“..book.”

Yeesh, Amity must really be late, she was already gone!

Well, she would just have to find her after school! There were only a few classes left, it wouldn’t be too long! Hopefully Amity didn’t need it, though.

The bell screamed, and Luz let out a yelp as she quickly gathered the rest of her things and ran down the hall to her potions class.

\--

Luz leaned against on hand, her other idly tracing the cursive letters written on the front of the notebook.

 _A, M, I_ …

Amity had really pretty handwriting….

Ugh! Stop it! Pay attention!

Luz made a decided _humph_ noise and did her best to listen to the teacher.

But, soon enough, she was looking at the notebook again. What class was it even for? Amity must not have needed it after all if she hadn’t come back for it.

Oh, Luz knew! If she couldn’t pay attention to class, she could make Amity a picture!

Luz flipped to a blank page and pulled the book close, immediately getting to work.

What did Amity like? Azura! And she’d like it even more if she _were_ Azura! Now all Luz had to do was make sure Amity knew it was her!

Let’s see…

The pencil scratched away as Luz drew, fully focused on her drawing.

Amity always had her hair behind her ears; she’d always brush it away from her face. Luz thought she would look nice with her hair in front of her ears…

_Stay focused! The drawing!_

Oh! And Amity always wore eyeliner! It always looked so pretty.

The black framed her perfectly to bring out the darker golden flecks in her amber eyes-

_What?! Why was she thinking about that?_

Luz suddenly leaned away from her drawing, brows scrunched up.

Little hearts had been scribbled around the drawing of Amity.

_When had she drawn those? Why had she drawn them?!_

Heat rose in Luz’s cheeks. She slammed the notebook closed the very moment the bell screamed. Embarrassed, Luz shoved everything into her bag and hurried to her last class, heart pounding.

Okay, what on earth was going on? Why was she suddenly having all these thoughts?

Could she really…. There was no way!

\--

Finally, after spending the whole class staring at the clock, the final bell screamed. Luz shot out of the classroom as fast as humanly possible, running down the halls, head turning left and right as her eyes scanned the crowd of students.

Amity, Amity, Amity…

“Amity!”

The green haired witch stood beside Willow and Gus at their lockers, seemingly having a conversation. She was laughing; she looked so cute- _Hey!_

Luz felt her face go red and she desperately stamped down the feeling as she slid to a stop in front of the group.

“Amity! You dropped your notebook earlier and I called for you but you were already gone so I kept it until now I really hope you didn’t need it- anyways here your notebook you’re welcome!”

She somehow managed everything in one breath before shoving the book at Amity.

“Oh! Uh- thank you, Luz. I was wondering where I put that…”

Their hands touched as Amity took the book, sending Luz into another spell of embarrassment. She quickly pulled her hand away and the two stared at each other just long enough to make Luz’s heart pound.

“Ooookay great! See you later!”

And with that she barreled down the hall and out the school doors, leaving her friends to stare after her in silence.

\--

“Ugh, what _was_ that?”

Luz and Willow sat on a familiar bench while King ran around threatening the little kids on the playground.

The two girls had run into each other that evening; Willow out with her dads, and Luz tasked with entertaining the little fluff ball while Eda was away.

Willow gave a sympathetic smile to her friend, who sat with her head in her hands.

“Well, why don’t you tell me?”

Luz made a noise and fell back against the bench, dragging herself down until she was nearly falling off. She pulled her hood up over her head.

“I don’t know! What is _wrong_ with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Luz! You just... You know…”

“All of a sudden I’m thinking about how Amity would look with her hair down, and I’m noticing all these little things about her- like how she scrunches her nose when she laughs! Or how her eyes squint when she smiles! Friends don’t think about friends like that!”

Willow snorted, trying to hide it by pretending to cough.

Luz peaked at Willow from behind her hood, her face all red.

“Luz… I think you might-“

“… have a crush on Amity?”

Willow smiled again and shrugged her shoulders.

“Did you really only start to notice this today? Actually, what was even going on?”

Another groan from Luz.

“I don’t know! I was fine that morning but then we _literally_ ran into each other and I started feeling all weird and ended up rushing to give all her things back and then she forgot her-“

Realization dawned on her and she shot straight up out of the bench.

The drawing. 

“The notebook!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I've written since uh 2012. I dunno how AO3 works yet so bare with me!!
> 
> I tried my best and I hope you like this first chapter! I'd love to hear any feedback you have for me!
> 
> Maybe I'll update this with a drawing when I can.  
> You can follow me @kevyndraws.panthersprite on Insta or kevyn-draws on tumblr for updates on the fic and other TOH related art things!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Fumble

Luz paced around her room, fists bumping against her hips. It was late now but she just couldn’t stop pacing!

After she realized she had forgotten, her time out with King and Willow had quickly come to an end. She was too panicked now to stay out and do nothing. The drawing, how could she forget about the drawing? Why hadn’t she just torn it out right away? Why did she close the notebook and shove it into her bag without at least erasing it?

Willow kept telling her it would be fine, she was so sure of herself! Luz was glad about how confident her friend had become, but how could she be so certain?

A grumbling moan came out of her mouth as she shoved the palms of her hands against her eyes, her head thrown back.

This was the worst!

Maybe she was lucky- maybe Amity hadn’t seen the picture yet! Maybe she could find it tomorrow in her locker before school started.

Could Luz get into Amity’s locker? Weren’t… weren’t the lockers alive?  _ Would the locker  _ **_eat_ ** _ her? _

She made another noise and stomped around in place.

“Hey, less walky, more  _ shhh _ !” King grumbled from his spot on Luz’s sleeping bag.

“Sorry, King…”

Luz changed and plopped down onto her bag, but she couldn’t sleep.

Tomorrow she would get up early- yeah- and then she would go to school and find the notebook in Amity’s locker! And it would be fine! Amity wouldn’t find out!

\--

Luz had practically sprinted out of the house that morning. School, she had to get to school! Before anyone else! No time to wait around!

She stepped into the halls and threw her head around, trying to remember where Amity’s locker was.

After some searching Luz managed to find it.

To her surprise, the locker opened up when she tickled it. Maybe it knew they were friends?

Luz gave a rapid look around before beginning her search- careful to not mess with anything too much but being thorough in her investigations.

Every notebook inside came up empty. Why didn’t Amity have different notebooks for everything? How did she know what was even inside if they all looked the same? Two extra digs came up empty handed as well.

She started hearing footsteps and the distant sounds of students talking.

Hurry, she needed to hurry!

_ Just one more round, make sure to pick through every page- _

The talking was getting clearer with every second. Plus, the locker seemed to be getting... annoyed?

Pages fluttered as she flipped through the last notebook.

Footsteps just around the corner-

Luz set everything down with a  _ thump _ and removed her hands, quickly tickling the locker closed and casually- she hoped- leaned with one elbow propped against it.

The students rounded the corner and, of course, Amity was with them.

When they met eyes, Amity stopped walking, her cheeks going the slightest tint of pink.

“Amity-! Funny meeting  _ you _ here!” She could hear how badly her voice cracked.

The green haired witch gave Luz a confused look.

“Luz this… is my locker.”

_ Ugh, of course it is! Why did she even say that?? _

Luz puffed out her cheeks, trying to think of something to say. Her fingers tapped against her side rapidly.

It was that moment the locker apparently decided it didn’t want to be an armrest anymore. The beast opened up with a growl.

Luz yelped and fumbled away, nearly toppling over in the process. She held up her hands in a defensive manner toward the thing, even though it couldn’t even move to get at her.

A snort drew her attention to Amity, who had placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement. Her nose was adorably scrunched up as she laughed.

Luz’s cheeks went pink and she felt her heart leap into her throat.

_ Oh god, oh god. Say something! _

She shook herself and straightened out, stumbling over her words.

“I- uh? I mean- It sure is your locker! And I- was, uh, just waiting here to- walk my favorite person to her first class! Yep!” She pumped an arm across her front and then placed both fists against her hips, more trying to convince herself of what she said than Amity.

But it seemed to work.

Amity stopped laughing and went wide eyed, face going red.

_ Shoot, is that a good sign? Say something else! _

Luz threw up her hands and shook them in an apologetic manner.

“Uh! That is- if you’re okay with it, of course!”

“No!”

The sudden exclamation made Luz tip back, her own eyes now wide.

Amity had stepped forward, one hand outstretched. Her face went even redder.

“I mean, yes! Yes, of course you can walk with me!”

“Oh! Well, uh, good!”

A moment passed with just the two of them looking at each other.

_ Was the school hot today? _

Amity swallowed and made a gesture toward her locker.

“I, uh… Need to get into my locker.”

Luz made a noise and jumped away maybe a little too fast.

“Right! Right- uh, sorry about that.”

Amity nodded her head and opened the locker, picking through her things to get what she needed. Luz strained her neck to see inside, hoping maybe the notebook had appeared while they were talking. But it didn’t, and Amity never pulled it out of her bag either.

Where on the Boiling Isles could it be? Had she already seen it? Did she throw it out? No, probably not. Amity didn’t seem to be acting like she saw it… right?

Amity was quick to get what she needed, and the two were off down the halls of Hexside toward the witch’s first class. Lucky for both of them, it was on the other side of campus. Unlucky, though Luz didn’t think so, was that her own class was in the exact opposite direction.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Luz would steal glances at the girl next to her, and she swore the other was doing the same, but she could never say for sure. Her cheeks flushed red regardless.

_ Say something, ask about the notebook! ‘Hey, Amity! I think some of my papers must have gotten stuck in your notebook when I put them in my bag! Could I check?’ Just like that! Ask her! Do it! _

It was easier said than done.

Luz fisted and unfisted her hands, steeling her nerves in what was probably her fifth attempt that walk to ask the question.

She puffed out her chest, straightened her back, opened her mouth, and-

The first bell of the day screamed.

Luz completely deflated, the sudden noise shocking her senses.

Great, just what she needed.

The two stood outside of Amity’s class, neither moving from the side of the door. Amity kept glancing at Luz, then the books in her arms, like there was something she wanted to do, or say. Her cheeks were pink again, something Luz was starting to notice more and more.

“I’ll… see you later. Thank you for walking me, Luz.”

It didn’t seem like it was what she had wanted to say, but it was the only thing she did.

Luz smiled regardless. “Of course! You’ll have to show me what you learned- I still haven’t found an abomination glyph.”

Amity smiled sheepishly, the pink on her face getting darker.

She offered a shy wave before going into the room, leaving Luz alone in the hallway.

A moment passed before Luz slapped her hands against her forehead.

“Great! Why couldn’t you have just asked?”

Her berating was interrupted by the bell screaming again, signaling to any leftover students that they were late.

Luz  _ “Eeped!”  _ and quickly dashed back through the halls, glad to know her first class’ teacher was always even more late than herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Opalescent_Cheetah on AO3 for beta reading this!  
> This chapter was fun to write! I had planned on making this a two chapter fic, but its already past that, so we'll see!  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far, it means a lot!


End file.
